


Black Tie, White Noise

by AngeRabbit



Series: Life on Mars/Bowie Drabbles [2]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeRabbit/pseuds/AngeRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Life on Mars/Bowie drabble challenge:- <i>write a 100 word (no more, no less) piece for a track on a Bowie album</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Tie, White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> A bleak interpretation for a Bowie song that I really quite like. My second ever drabble. Quick, bust open the annals of history. Yes. _Annals_.

White Noise. He bends down and switches off the set, pushing his tie into place as he straightens up. Ironic. Whenever he found him watching television, there was always white noise. Like he was waiting to find something hidden in the snowy pattern. Or hear some great revelation. But there was only ever static.

He looks out of the window. He's here, which means it must be time. 

He pauses in the hallway, straightening the jacket of his dark navy suit. At least the tie is black. Sam would have liked that. Only proper to show respect for the dead.


End file.
